This invention relates to signs and, more particularly, to a so-called double pole spanner to provide a display supported longitudinally at opposite ends in the space between opposed extrinsic portal-defining upright structures such as poles for supporting a service station canopy, and intended for display or advertising purposes.
In many kinds of businesses such as convenience stores, service stations, restaurants and other businesses typically of a drive-in type, a canopy, awning or other structure of the premises is supported by poles or columns. In these kinds of businesses, it is often desirable to be able to provide a display which spans the portal space between poles, such as for the purpose of identifying the nature of the business, advertising the services or merchandise offered, showing prices and presenting prominently other display or advertising material. In these instances utilizing an outdoor display, there are often very open spaces, such as the portals between the poles or other upright structures, through which the wind is free to blow without being resisted by nearby structures, so that any sort of display to be supported between such structures must be capable of being extraordinarily wind-resistant and thus to be capable of withstanding wind velocities of 100 or even 120 mph without bending or other damage. In providing a display suitable for extending over the distances, which may be substantial and of the order of even 10-20 ft or more, the bending movement recognizably becomes very substantial. Heretofore, this has required bracing or other reinforcement materials, typically of steel or other alloys to brace the panels of the display against being bent or otherwise deformed, much less destroyed because of the high wind velocity. Such spanning displays of the prior art have, therefore, typically been rather heavy, cumbersome and expensive as well as requiring the careful and time-consuming fitment and securement of the various structural components, securement to them of face panels, and mounting hardware which is time-intensive in application as well as costly. So-called " oil-canning" (i.e., undesirable flexing) of metal panels of prior art displays has also been a problem.
Accordingly, among the several objects of the invention may be noted the provision of an improved spanner type of display, and particularly one suitable for securement by attachment at opposite ends in a space between opposed extrinsic portal-defining upright structures such as poles and which is useful in the type of display application known as a two-pole spanner.
It is an object of the present invention to provide such a elongated spanner type display including a display member which is very light in weight but of such strength as to provide extraordinary resistance to wind forces, even when exposed to wind velocities of 100-120 mph, and in such application resists bending, deformation, distortion, vibration, and is also free from so-called "oil-canning."
It is further an object of the invention to provide such a display which is very simply and easily configurable into a precise length for being installed between poles or other upright structures regardless of the distance between them, being readily cut to length, it being also an object of the invention to provide such a display which can be installed in a remarkably facile way through the use of supporting members such as will enable an installer, such as even a relatively unskilled laborer, to quickly mount the display in place and easily position it in secured display configuration.
A further object of the invention is the provision of such a display which is of extreme simplicity, being conducive to low cost, economic manufacture and utilizing relatively inexpensive synthetic materials.
Briefly, a wind-resistant elongated spanner of the invention comprises a display member for being longitudinally supported at its opposite ends between the poles or other upright portal-defining structures in longitudinal display configuration, the display member having a thin beam configuration core presenting parallel, rectangular front and rear faces with a high aspect ratio. At the top and bottom core faces, channel configuration top and bottom rails are provided of metal, and metal face panels extend over the front and rear core faces. Layers of adhesive are interposed between the face panels and the respective front and rear core faces, such that the face panels are adhesively secured, but opposite end faces of the core remain uncovered. Channel-configuration mounting members are utilized for mounting of opposite ends of the display member, each mounting member being configured for attachment to a respective upright structure, such as a pole, and defining a channel opening toward the display member for reception of marginal portions thereof.
Other objects and features of the invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinbelow.